1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an installation apparatus for installing a wire defining an operating area of a moving robot and a control method.
2. Background
Lawn mowers are devices for trimming lawn which are planted on yards of homes, playgrounds, and/or the like. The lawn mowers are categorized into lawn mowers for homes used in homes and lawn mowers for tractors used in wide playgrounds or wide farms.
The lawn mowers for homes are divided into a walk behind type, where a user mows lawn while dragging a lawn mower behind, and a hand type where a user directly carries a lawn mower by hand.
However, in two types of lawn mowers, there is a difficulty in that a user should directly operate a lawn mower.
Particularly, since it is difficult for a user to directly operate a lawn mower to mow lawn on a playground in busy daily life, a laborer for mowing lawn is mainly used, and for this reason, the employment cost is expended.
Therefore, a self-driving lawn mower for preventing the additional cost and reducing inconvenience of a user is being developed. Various researches for controlling the moving performance of a lawn mowing robot.
Unlike an operating area of a robotic vacuum cleaner, an operating area of a lawn mowing robot is not blocked by a wall. Therefore, a user of the lawn mowing robot needs to install a wire in an outer portion of the operating area of the lawn mowing robot.
The installed wire marks a boundary of the operating area of the lawn mowing robot, and moreover, generates an induced current in a coil part of the lawn mowing robot, thereby enabling the lawn mowing robot to sense information associated with an outer line of the operating area of the lawn mowing robot.
However, there is inconvenience in that the user should directly install the wire on a ground where lawn is planted. Particularly, in installing the wire, pegs for fixing the wire should be driven into the ground at certain intervals, and for this reason, much time and cost are expended in a process of installing the wire.